Chosen: Epilogue
by Dozo14
Summary: After winning the war against Ambrose, the Chosen find themselves being pulled into different directions. Billie receives an interesting offer, Duncan is confronted with his past and Violet comes to terms with her choices. As their bond as Chosen might be shattered, they get sage advice from an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

Chosen: Epilogue

Xxx

Two weeks after the battle in Atlantis, Duncan walked through the doors of Magic School and entered the grand hall. A table had been placed in the center of the room, where several Elders had taken place. Among their numbers, he saw the friendly faces of Sandra and Kevin, as well as the stern face of Qetesh. As he took a seat across from them, Duncan felt like he was back at school, being called into the headmaster's office. He looked to his side and saw Paige sitting next to him, which made him feel somewhat better. In the back of the room, several magical beings were seated in a line, including a nymph and a dwarf.

"Thank you for coming, Mister Phillips." Qetesh said. "Where are the rest of the Chosen?"

"They couldn't make it for personal reasons." Duncan replied.

"This is an important meeting." Qetesh remarked.

"Are you kidding?" Paige asked with a frown.

"I think we can all understand that given recent events, Billie and Violet need some time to themselves." Sandra noted.

"Agreed." Kevin added. "Besides, we can proceed without them."

"Very well." Qetesh replied. "We called this meeting to discuss the so-called war against the wizards and its consequences, particularly the effects of the virus."

"I thought everyone had been cured?" Duncan asked.

"Once the cure was spread, yes." Sandra replied. "But before that, many magical beings lost their lives, both on the side of good and evil."

"How many are we talking about?" Paige asked.

"Hundreds." Qetesh said. "And while the threat is over, the magical community has been greatly damaged, which affects all of us."

"I lost three brothers to that damned virus." The dwarf snapped.

"And I lost many of my sisters." The nymph added. "The trees and flowers are already missing their magic, causing them to wither and die."

"We need to take measures to ensure the magical community shall recover." Kevin said.

"What kind of measures?" Duncan asked.

"Considering the heavy losses, the magical community shall be forced to withdraw from the mortal world in order to recover." Qetesh explained. "They shall all be summoned back to the Enchanted Forest to heal and grow anew."

"What?" Duncan asked confused. "What about the world that needs them?"

"It won't be forever." Sandra replied. "And their good magic shall still affect the world, but their presence will not be felt as much."

"Similar to the loss of the Tribunal, the Grand Design will adapt to these changes." Qetesh said.

"So why did you call us here?" Paige asked. "Just to inform us?"

"No, there are other reasons." Kevin replied as he glanced at Qetesh. "Some of us have questions."

"What do you want to know?" Paige asked skeptically.

"Ambrose has been killed, but there are still wizards out there." Qetesh noted. "Some of his children included. We need to know if they are a threat."

"How can you even ask that?" Duncan called out. "Arthur has always been on our side, while Ramsey risked his life to save Violet and create the cure."

"For a virus he created." Qetesh retorted.

"He should be put on trial for killing my brothers." The dwarf called out.

"He was manipulated by his father." Duncan replied. "And he is determined to make amends."

"As far as I know, we're not in the business of punishing the guilty." Paige said. "Ramsey has surrendered to the prince of Atlantis in order to pay for his mistakes."

"And how can we trust Atlantis?" Qetesh asked. "These wizards are powerful beings that had their city destroyed. They're ancient and no longer familiar with this world. How can we be certain they won't follow Ambrose's example?"

"Emyr is an honorable person." Duncan replied. "His people shall follow his example."

"I'm sure they will, but their return does raise concerns." Sandra admitted. "Their power and knowledge can change everything."

"We need to know if they stand with the magical community." Kevin said. "Or if they choose to remain a separate entity."

"They just got their lives back, I'm sure they need time to adjust." Paige replied. "Besides, you already have the best possible ambassador at your disposal."

"Arthur." Sandra noted.

"Yeah." Paige replied. "He's both a wizard and a professor at Magic School."

"He can be a bridge between us and Atlantis." Kevin reasoned. "Do you think he would be willing to play that role?"

"I'm sure Arthur wants to help the people of Atlantis every way he can." Duncan said.

"We shall consider this option." Qetesh replied. "I have another question. What about your mayor and that government agent? Are they a concern?"

"I don't think so." Duncan said. "Murphy is a good man. The mayor has her flaws and reasons to fear magic, but she supported us in the end."

"Mortals have always had a complicated relationship with magic." Paige noted. "Just look at Henry. Sometimes he still doesn't understand anything about it, but he tries."

"That's hardly the same thing." Qetesh replied.

"They're trying." Paige said. "The government has known about magic for years, but they just leave us alone."

"Exposure is a serious threat." Qetesh remarked. "Do I need to remind you of the witch trials?"

"Speaking of exposure…" Duncan interrupted. "I wanted to thank the council for wiping the memories of our neighbors when our house was destroyed. Fixing it with a spell was easy, but explaining it was a bit trickier."

"You're welcome." Kevin replied. "It was the least we could do after you saved all of us."

"We still cannot underestimate the risk of the mortal government knowing about magic." Qetesh repeated.

"Qetesh, mortals have come a long way." Sandra replied. "Many mortals have accepted magic and are even helping witches in their fight against evil. Perhaps we should give them the benefit of the doubt for now."

"If we act against them now, it might cause the very problem we want to avoid." Kevin added.

"Very well." Qetesh replied reluctantly. "Then I guess we have nothing else to discuss. I shall return to the Heavens and start relocating the magical beings."

Qetesh rose from her chair and she orbed away with several other Elders. The remaining Elders escorted the magical beings out until only Sandra and Kevin remained. Duncan was relieved the meeting was over, as he wanted to leave Ambrose behind and move on. His friends needed him back home, especially Nathan, who had been shutting him out ever since losing his brother. He wanted to get back quickly, as there was a memorial service for Nick starting soon.

"Thank you both for coming on such short notice." Kevin said.

"You're welcome." Paige replied. "I was glad Odin wasn't here, but Qetesh might be equally stubborn."

"She means well." Sandra said. "She has been through a lot."

"Where is Odin?" Duncan asked.

"In the Enchanted Forest, coordinating our Whitelighters to help as many magical beings as they can." Sandra explained.

"So they're really retreating from the mortal realm?" Paige asked. "I might even start to miss the leprechauns."

"What about beings like Nadia and Ridley?" Duncan asked. "They wanted a mortal life."

"We're not forcing anyone to leave." Sandra replied. "But we do feel this is for the best."

"And Atlantis?" Paige asked.

"They are free to make their own choices." Kevin said. "Although we hope to build good relations with them."

"I'll pass the message along to Arthur." Duncan replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really have somewhere I need to be."

"Me too." Paige said. "I asked Henry and Tyler to meet me at the service."

"Of course." Sandra replied. "Please pass on my condolences for your friends."

"Nick was a good guy." Kevin said. "He helped save us all, that won't be forgotten."

"Thank you." Duncan replied.

"Do you want me to orb you home?" Paige asked.

"I have somewhere I need to be first." Duncan replied. "I think a certain someone will try to avoid going to the memorial service, even though it's for his brother."

"I understand." Paige said. "We'll wait."

"Don't wait too long." Duncan said. "Billie needs this. If we're not there in an hour, start without us."

Paige gave him a quick hug before orbing out, at which point Kevin and Sandra orbed back to the Heavens. Duncan grabbed his phone and tried to call Nathan. As usual, he wasn't picking up. Duncan hated that he couldn't be there for his boyfriend, as he kept pushing him away. With Billie mourning at home and Violet running away to her parents, it felt like his friends were drifting apart. He wasn't going to let that happen just like that. Nathan needed to be reminded that he still had people who loved him. Using a teleportation potion, Duncan was swept away in a cloud of smoke.

xxx

Billie sat on her bed, staring at herself in the full-length mirror in the corner of her bedroom. She was wearing a black dress and had her hair styled in a somber ponytail. She was done crying, as it was all she had been doing for the last two weeks. After everything that had happened, she felt like there were no tears left to cry. She had lost another important person in her life, which felt like a vicious cycle she was trapped in. She had lost so many loved ones, her parents and Christy, Mikelle, Jake and now even Nick. Why did she keep letting people into her heart when they ended up leaving anyway?

There was a knock on the door and Billie turned to face it. The door opened and Hope entered her bedroom. She was also dressed in black, as the memorial service for Nick was starting downstairs any minute.

"Hi, people are starting to arrive". Hope said. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be down in a minute." Billie replied.

"Are you sure?" Hope asked. "If it's too difficult, I can ask everyone to leave."

"No." Billie said as she stood up. "Hiding in here isn't going to help."

Hope nodded and extended her hand, which Billie accepted. Together, they headed downstairs. The living room was decorated with dozens of candles and a picture of Nick had been placed on the fireplace. The memorial was Duncan's idea, a way to bring everyone together to remember their loss. Billie saw the familiar faces of her loved ones and smiled faintly. It felt good to be among friends. Tyler, Henry and Paige were sitting on the couch, while Darcy and Brandon were standing near the dinner table.

"I haven't seen Duncan yet, but Paige mentioned he went to talk to Nathan." Hope said. "They will get here as soon as they can."

"I'm sure they will." Billie replied.

"I'll go get everyone some coffee and put out some food." Hope said. "You should go mingle. Everyone has been asking about you."

Hope headed to the kitchen and Billie walked over to Brandon and Darcy first. As they were talking, Billie noticed Darcy gently placing a hand on his arm with a flirty smile. It seemed the two of them had gotten a bit closer.

"Hi guys." Billie said. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course." Darcy said as she hugged Billie. "I know we haven't been on good terms, but I'm so sorry for your loss. I'm going to miss Nick."

"I'm glad you're here." Billie replied. "You too, Brandon. I'm sorry about your uncle."

"Thanks." Brandon said. "He gave his life for something good, they both did. I really liked Nick, he was fun to work with."

"How's the club?" Billie asked.

"I inherited the club from my uncle. Since Murphy had the destruction labeled as a gas leak, the insurance is covering the rebuild." Brandon revealed. "It will just be a jazz club from now on and nothing else."

"Just like you wanted." Billie noted. "Good for you. So what's going on between the two of you?"

"We're… taking it slow." Darcy replied with a smile. "Getting to know each other better."

"I'm happy for you." Billie said.

Billie turned away and walked over to Paige and her family. At the same time, Hope returned from the kitchen and placed a tray with coffee on the table. She handed everyone a cup. Billie sat down next to Paige and the Charmed One put an arm around her.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Paige asked.

"I'm okay." Billie replied. "Just trying to come to terms with everything."

"Losing someone is never easy." Paige said. "But you have many loved ones around you."

"I know." Billie said. "But I feel like I haven't just lost Nick."

"Have you talked to Violet since the battle?" Paige asked.

"When we got home, things were awkward." Billie explained. "After a few days, she said she needed some time and went to stay with her parents."

"I'm sure she'll be back and you'll have a heart-to-heart." Paige said.

"I hope so." Billie replied. "But enough about me, what's going on with you guys? I want to hear some good news."

"Tyler has great news." Henry said. "Tell her, kiddo."

"I got a full scholarship to Berkeley." Tyler said. "I'm starting in the fall."

"That's amazing." Billie replied. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Tyler said awkwardly. "I'm still not sure I deserve it."

"Cut it out." Henry said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You worked hard for that scholarship and you earned it fair and square. Give yourself some credit."

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you." Tyler replied as he looked between Henry and Paige. "You gave me a home and the support I needed."

"Of course." Paige said. "We might not be your parents, but you're a part of our family. Don't forget that, no matter where you end up."

"You're going to love Berkeley, Tyler." Hope said. "I always had a great time there."

"So why don't you go back?" Billie asked. "We've been trying to get you to go back for months."

"Yes, that's a great idea." Paige added. "You have sacrificed years protecting Pandora's Box, you deserve a life outside of that."

"I know." Hope replied. "I gave it a lot of thought and I decided to enroll in community college instead. It's more affordable and I'm hoping your offer to babysit the box still stands."

"Of course it does." Billie said.

"Thank you." Hope replied with a smile. "I couldn't have made this choice without you or Darcy. You guys really supported me."

Billie smiled and realized she was glad that her friends were moving on with their lives, even when she was having difficulty doing the same. Her heart still ached for Nick, but her friends gave her hope that things would get better. She was glad that they decided to have this memorial, just so everyone could get together and share their feelings.

"Should we get started?" Paige asked.

Billie looked at her watch and realized Duncan was running late. He was probably still trying to convince Nathan to come. He was the only person who took the loss harder than Billie. He had lost his twin, the person who had been there his entire life. Billie grabbed her phone to call Duncan, but she stopped when she heard the front door open. She entered the hallway expecting to see Duncan, however, she was instead faced by Violet.

"Hi." Violet said hesitantly.

Billie stared at her friend, unsure how to react. All of her feelings from the battle came rushing back at once, which was overwhelming. She couldn't deal with them, so instead she grabbed her jacket and ran out the door in tears.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chosen: Epilogue

Part 2

Xxx

On the island of Atlantis, Arthur was working in the grand tower on recovering artifacts from the ruins. He had hired some of his students to help him out as an extra credit program. Now that the war against his father was over, Atlantis needed to rebuild. Prince Emyr had started freeing his people from their petrification, which was not an easy process. Most of the ancient wizards were confused and distraught. They were waking up to find their city destroyed and many of their loved ones long gone. They had to adjust to a new time period. Arthur was determined to help as best as he could. These were his people after all. At the same time, it offered distraction from his own complicated situation. Violet had ran off to her parents, feeling ashamed and guilty over her choices in the war. They had not spoken in weeks and he missed her.

"Arthur." A familiar voice said.

Arthur turned around and was relieved and surprised to see Faiza standing behind him. He was glad that she had survived the destruction of Atlantis. Emyr had been looking for her ever since the battle had ended. The female wizard walked over and hugged him.

"I cannot thank you enough for all you and your friends have done." Faiza said.

"It's good to see you." Arthur replied. "So you remember everything?"

"Yes, the memory potion only lasted as long as it was intended." Faiza explained. "I remembered everything the moment Emyr freed me."

"How are you dealing with all of this?" Arthur asked.

"It's a great tragedy, but I am also glad that we have been given a second chance." Faiza said. "I will continue to support Emyr as an advisor as we rebuild."

"I'm sure he'll be glad." Arthur replied. "He missed you greatly."

"I know." Faiza admitted with a faint smile. "We have been good friends for a long time."

"I don't want to intrude, but aren't you more than that?" Arthur asked. "This is a new world for all of you. There is no need to obey ancient rules."

"You're not intruding." Faiza replied. "You've proven to be a dear friend, but now is not the time to think about such things. The people need our attention."

"I understand." Arthur said. "I want to help any way I can."

"I'm glad, because Emyr needs to talk to you." Faiza replied. "He is waiting for us in the throne room."

Arthur nodded and told his students to take a break. He followed Faiza down the tower and entered a large round room with several pillars and statues on each side. Arthur reasoned that each statue represented a wizard of great importance. Emyr was kneeling in front of the statue of a woman, which was badly damaged. The trident of Neptune was resting on the throne in front of a shattered window.

"Queen Cressida." Emyr revealed as he looked at the statue. "Daughter of Neptune and my mother. She didn't survive the destruction. I guess that makes me king."

"Your people need a strong ruler." Arthur said. "You won't let them down."

"Thank you, my friend." Emyr replied. "But I cannot do it alone. I need people around me I can trust. That includes you, Arthur."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked. "I'm just a teacher."

"No, you're a hero." Emyr replied. "You stood against Ambrose and helped defeat him. You are one of us."

"Thank you." Arthur replied.

"You're also familiar with this strange, modern world." Faiza added. "We need your help to navigate it and find our place."

"I want you to stand at my side and be an advisor to Atlantis." Emyr said.

"I'm honored, truly." Arthur said. "This is what I've wanted ever since finding out I was a wizard, but I'm also a teacher at Magic School."

"Nobody is asking you to give that up." Faiza replied.

"We want you to be our connection to the outside world." Emyr added. "This world is no longer ours and our people need time to heal and adapt."

"You don't want to become part of the magical community?" Arthur asked.

"In time, perhaps." Emyr replied. "We need to focus on rebuilding our own community first. Come live here and help us do that."

"I… I have to think about it." Arthur said.

"Violet is welcome to join you, if that is your concern." Emyr said. "You can help our people learn about the world and build a life here."

"I will talk to Violet." Arthur replied. "Thank you for the offer."

"We hope to welcome you both soon." Faiza said.

"There is one more issue we must discuss." Emyr said.

Emyr snapped his fingers and the doors of the throne room opened. Arthur turned and saw Ramsey being escorted in by some guards. His brother had surrounded to the people of Atlantis after the battle, as he wanted to atone for his mistakes. Arthur hugged him, as in spite of his mistakes, he was the only family he had left.

"It's good to see you." Arthur said. "How are they treating you?"

"Good." Ramsey replied. "Although I'm being guarded, they don't treat me as a prisoner."

"We believe in second chances." Emyr said. "Though you still have to prove yourself and earn forgiveness from my people."

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes." Ramsey promised.

"How can he earn forgiveness?" Arthur asked.

"Ambrose is gone, but he still left behind a legacy." Emyr said.

"You mean children." Arthur reasoned. "There are more out there."

"Indeed." Faiza said. "I've seen them in a dream, including one that has yet to be born. Even the mother doesn't know yet."

"Who?" Arthur asked shocked.

"His assistant, Felicia." Ramsey explained. "They slept together."

"What are we doing to do?" Arthur asked.

"Ambrose has publicly acknowledged Ramsey as his son." Emyr explained. "As such, he should be entitled to inherit his riches and his company."

"I agreed to use our father's resources to track down our siblings." Ramsey added. "We can monitor them and bring them to Atlantis when they're ready. I can even redirect some funds to help Atlantis rebuild."

"That's amazing." Arthur said. "I'm proud of you, Ramsey."

"Don't be, I have a lot to make up for." Ramsey replied.

"Look, our father was a master manipulator and very intimidating." Arthur said. "Most of what you did, you did under false pretenses or duress."

"We agree." Faiza added. "Ambrose was the true evil."

"Once his task has been completed, Ramsey can join us on Atlantis." Emyr said. "I'm hoping you will do the same, Arthur. Now I must return to my people."

Emyr and Faiza left the throne room and Arthur stared at the destroyed statues around him. There was a lot to rebuild, but it was an amazing opportunity to learn about wizards and become a part of their world. He could still teach at Magic School and perhaps even start an exchange program in the future. He could build a bridge between both communities. He just hoped he would get to share that life with the one he loved.

"Have you heard from her?" Ramsey asked. "Violet, I mean?"

"No, she needed time to think." Arthur replied. "She blames herself for a lot of things, including the deaths of Nick and Harper."

"Do you blame her?" Ramsey asked.

"No." Arthur said determined. "She did what was necessary to save us all. I wish I could have helped Harper recover, but there never was any hope for that, was there?"

"I don't think so." Ramsey replied. "She was badly damaged. Nobody could have fixed that."

"I guess you're right." Arthur said. "I just want to talk to Violet."

"Then go see her." Ramsey replied. "Don't give up on her. You guys are great together and you love each other. Don't let that go away."

"Thanks Ramsey." Arthur said with smile. "You're better at the brotherly thing than you realize."

Arthur hugged his brother and said goodbye. Ramsey was right, he needed to talk to Violet before he could make any decision about his future. He could not image his life without her, whether that life was on Atlantis or not. He just hoped that she had found a way to forgive herself.

Xxx

Violet stood frozen as a tearful Billie stormed out of the house. Of course Billie still blamed her, she still blamed herself. In the weeks she had spent with her parents, she had tried to come to terms with everything, but she couldn't stay there forever. Her parents didn't know how to help. Violet couldn't even tell them what happened, as they would never understand. The only path forward was going home and face her friends. She missed them and hoped they could somehow forgive her. She also needed to see Arthur, as he had been trying to reach her all this time. He deserved more.

"Violet!" Hope said excited as she entered the hallway. "It's so good to see you."

Before Violet knew it, Hope was hugging her. More people entered the hallway and Violet was surprised to see many of her friends, including Paige and Tyler.

"You're back." Tyler said. "Please tell me things can go back to normal now."

"I don't know, Tyler." Violet admitted. "A lot has happened."

"Violet, listen to me." Paige said as she took her hand. "Nobody here holds you responsible. We love you and we're here for you."

"Thanks guys." Violet replied with a faint smile. "I really appreciate it, but I need to talk to Billie and Duncan first. And Nathan and Arthur. I have to make amends."

"Of course." Paige said. "Billie will be back, I'm sure of it."

"And Duncan isn't here right now." Hope added. "He's with Nathan."

"I'll just wait for them here." Violet said.

"In that case, we'll give you some space." Paige said.

Paige and the others started to leave, with Hope being the last one. Once the house was empty, Violet walked into the living room and saw the picture of Nick on the fireplace. Tears welled up as she thought back on her choices. It was all for the greater good, but she could never tell her friends the true reason for her choice. It would be even more painful to hear.

Xxx

Duncan arrived on the college campus in search of Nathan. He had already been to the apartment, but it was deserted. Perhaps it was too painful to stay at the place he shared with his brother. Duncan knew he could never fully understand what Nathan was going through, but he at least wanted to try. However, that could only happen if Nathan gave him that chance. He had done nothing but avoid him, but that needed to end. As he walked through the hall, he noticed a guy that Nathan shared some classes with.

"Hey, Kyle, right?" Duncan asked. "Have you seen Nathan around?"

"Yeah, he's in the library, but he's in a crappy mood." Kyle replied.

"Thanks." Duncan said.

Duncan made his way to the library and saw Nathan sitting in the corner. He looked tired and disheveled. He was obviously hurting and Duncan felt horrible for not being there enough. He should have pushed harder to reach him. He sat down and Nathan put his book away. Duncan tried to take his hand, but Nathan pulled back.

"How'd you find me?" Nathan asked.

"That's all you have to say?" Duncan replied. "I've been reaching out for weeks and you ignored me. I want to be here for you."

"There's nothing you can do." Nathan said.

"Of course there is." Duncan replied. "You shouldn't be alone, pulling away from your friends."

"Friends?" Nathan asked with a glare. "You mean the people that let Nick die?"

"You're not the only one hurting, Nathan." Duncan said. "Billie organized a memorial for Nick. Everyone is coming to remember him and share how much they cared about him."

"Please, none of them really knew Nick." Nathan replied annoyed. "Not the way I knew him. I don't need their sympathy."

"What's this really about?" Duncan asked. "Are you still angry with Violet?"

"No." Nathan replied. "I was angry with her. I wanted her to die instead of my brother. But then I realized she didn't kill him. Bryant did. And we were there. We didn't stop it."

"So you blame yourself." Duncan said. "And me."

"I don't know!" Nathan called out.

Several people around them shushed and gave them angry looks, so Nathan got up and stormed out. Duncan quickly followed him and they headed outside. Nathan stopped in the middle of the empty parking lot and remained silent. Duncan hesitated, as he wanted to put a hand on his shoulder, but wasn't sure if Nathan was ready for that. He just wanted to know what he was thinking. He was about to ask when Nathan turned to face him.

"I don't know what I think." Nathan said.

"Wait, how did you know I was going to ask that?" Duncan asked.

"I heard it in my mind." Nathan replied. "I guess my telepathy is still here even without Nick. Looks like you were right about my potential all along."

"I think it's a sign." Duncan said. "A sign that you can get out of this stronger. Nick will always be a part of your life, but now you need to stand on your own."

"I can't!" Nathan snapped at him.

"Of course you can." Duncan said as he stepped closer. "I'm here for you. I love you."

"You don't understand!" Nathan yelled with tears in his eyes. "It's always been Nick and me. It feels like half of me has been ripped away. I don't even know who I am anymore."

"You're still the same person." Duncan replied.

"No, I'm not." Nathan said. "Because I don't know who that is. And I can't do this anymore. I need time to figure out who I am."

"Hold on." Duncan said confused. "What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?"

"No… yes. I don't know!" Nathan admitted as he threw up his hands. "I just need time."

Nathan reached into his pocket and threw a potion on the ground. Duncan tried to grab him, though he disappeared through black smoke. Duncan fell to his knees and suppressed a frustrated scream. It felt like the man he loved was slipping away and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He wanted to chase after Nathan, but he knew that would only make things worse. Instead, he started to walk home. He needed to clear his head.

After walking a while, Duncan returned to the Chosen house and was surprised to find a young girl sitting on the front porch. She looked about thirteen and wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She looked strangely familiar.

"Uncle Duncan?" the girl asked when she saw him.

Duncan's eyes widened as he finally recognized his niece, Dawn. He had not seen her in over three years and she had grown up a lot. He had no idea why his sister's daughter was suddenly sitting on his front porch, but her timing couldn't have been worse.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chosen: Epilogue

Part 3

Xxx

After storming out of the house, Billie ran for what seemed like miles until she found herself on an unfamiliar street. She stopped to catch her breath and sat down on a bench. Seeing Violet caused all her pain to come rushing back and she had panicked. She felt horrible about running away, as part of her desperately wanted her friend back. She missed talking to Violet, but she was still too upset. She couldn't go on pretending like nothing had happened, as it would be insulting Nick's memory. After a few moments, she calmed down and wiped away her tears.

"Where the hell am I?" Billie asked herself as she looked around.

Before she could find an answer, her phone rang and she saw it was agent Murphy calling. She wondered what he wanted, as they had not spoken since the battle.

"Hello?" Billie asked as she picked up.

"Billie, it's agent Murphy." Murphy replied. "Is this a good time?"

"I guess." Billie said. "What's this about?"

"Look, I know you're still mourning, but I need to talk to you about something important." Murphy said. "Can we meet somewhere and talk?"

"That sounds ominous." Billie remarked.

"It's not, but you'll want to hear this." Murphy replied. "Can we meet?"

"Sure, just send me the address." Billie said.

Half an hour later, Billie stepped out of a taxi in front of the building where Murphy had asked her to meet. It looked like a generic office building, nothing too special about it. She wondered what was so important that he wanted to meet at a place like this. She entered the lobby and saw a young brunette woman sitting behind a desk.

"Excuse me." Billie said. "What is this place?"

"Sorry, but I'm not at liberty to share that information." The woman replied. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yeah, agent Murphy called me." Billie said somewhat confused. "Billie Jenkins."

"Can I see some ID?" The woman asked.

"I don't have it with me." Billie replied.

"Then I'm sorry, but I must ask you to leave." The woman said coldly. "Otherwise, I will be forced to call security."

Billie frowned and turned around to leave, as she was not in the mood to deal with her. If Murphy wanted to talk, he could just come to her instead. As she headed to the door, the elevator opened and she heard someone calling out her name. She turned and saw Murphy running toward her.

"Billie, you made it." Murphy said. "Were you leaving?"

"Yeah, Miss Gandalf there wouldn't let me pass." Billie remarked.

"Sorry, about that." Murphy replied. "Security is a bit tight here."

"What is this place?" Billie asked. "Some off-the-books Homeland Security office?"

"Something like that." Murphy admitted. "Why don't we talk upstairs?"

Billie nodded and followed Murphy to the elevator, much to the distain of the receptionist. Billie had to admit she was curious as to what was going on and she could use the distraction. They entered the elevator and headed up. When they reached the top floor, they exited and Billie found herself standing in what appeared to be a command center. There were several people working on computers and several large screens covering the back wall. There were global maps being displayed with red dots glowing on several spots.

"What's going on, 007?" Billie asked.

"We can talk freely in my office." Murphy replied.

Billie followed Murphy into one of the glass-walled offices to the side and he closed the blinds. She was definitely interested now, as it felt like she had walked into a huge secret.

"What's going on, Murphy?" Billie asked.

"Well, you weren't far off when you called it an off-the-books office." Murphy said. "You just entered the office of the Magical Investigation and Defense program, also known as the MIND program."

"Cute name, did you come up with that?" Billie remarked.

"I didn't name it." Murphy replied. "You're aware that the government has known about magic for years. This program is funded by Homeland Security to detect and deal with threats to humanity."

"So it's really a secret government program?" Billie asked. "I thought that only happened in movies."

"It just became real." Murphy said. "The threat of Ambrose and the virus was reason enough for the government to take more drastic measures."

"To do what exactly?" Billie asked skeptically. "Come after witches?"

"No, of course not." Murphy replied. "This isn't a witch hunt, Billie. It's the opposite."

"How did you get involved in this?" Billie asked.

"I was offered a position by my supervisor, director Keyes." Murphy explained. "He knows about my connection to both you and the Charmed Ones."

"So you're in charge?" Billie asked.

"No, I'm just an agent." Murphy replied.

"Then who is in charge?" Billie asked.

"I am, Miss Jenkins." A familiar voice sounded.

Recognizing the voice, Billie spun around and saw Amanda Freeman enter the office. As always, the mayor looked confident and imposing. She was dressed in a navy blue dress suit with her ruby amulet hanging around her neck. For some reason, Billie was not surprised to find her involved. She was weary of magic, Ambrose had manipulated her and cost her a loved one too. Although she was on their side now, Billie was still a bit hesitant about trusting her completely.

"Madame Mayor." Billie said.

"Not anymore." Amanda replied. "At least not after tomorrow, when I shall announce I'm stepping down from office. It's Director Freeman now."

"What, why?" Billie asked.

"Because I was offered a very good deal." Amanda explained. "And because I believe I can do more here than as mayor. I want to make an impact on the world, whether it be in the public eye or in secret."

"What about your stance on magic?" Billie asked. "Should I be worried?"

"Not at all." Amanda replied. "Meeting you has changed my views on magic, Miss Jenkins. I recognize the good side and I want to fight the evil that threatens us mere mortals."

"Alright." Billie said skeptically as she crossed her arms. "Say I believe all of this, it still doesn't explain what I'm doing here."

"Isn't it obvious?" Amanda asked. "The MIND program needs agents, both mortal and magical. We want you to join us."

"You want me to become a secret agent?" Billie asked shocked. "That's insane."

"Is it that much different from what you're doing now?" Murphy asked. "You fight evil on a daily basis. This way, you'll actually get paid for it."

"And you'll have access to our knowledge and resources." Amanda added.

"What about my friends?" Billie asked. "Does this offer extend to them?"

"Not quite." Amanda replied. "You're the one who impressed me, Miss Jenkins. We chose you because of your leadership skills, determination and compassion."

"I see." Billie said. "I need to think about this."

"Of course." Murphy said. "We'll give you whatever time you need. Just know that there are cases waiting for you, innocents to be saved."

Billie nodded and left the office. This wasn't a choice she could make right now. Her head was filled with conflict and pain. She needed peace of mind before she could even think about what was next for her. She had to stop running from her feelings, which meant she had to talk to Violet. It was time to see if their friendship could be saved.

Xxx

In front of the Chosen house, Duncan was staring at his niece, Dawn. She was thirteen and the daughter of his sister, with whom he had a rocky relationship. None of his siblings nor his parents had ever accepted that Duncan was gay, which was the reason he had not seen Dawn in years. He wondered why she would show up out of the blue, especially at a time like this.

"Dawn, what are you doing here?" Duncan asked.

"It's so good to see you, uncle Duncan." Dawn replied as she threw herself around him for a hug.

"Sure." Duncan said. "But how do you even know where I live?"

"You literally just helped save the world." Dawn replied. "Everybody is talking about it at Magic School. It wasn't that hard to find you."

"Does your mom know you're here?" Duncan asked.

"No… not really." Dawn admitted hesitantly. "And I want to keep it that way."

"Why?" Duncan asked. "Did something happen? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everyone is fine." Dawn said. "I just need to talk to you about something."

"Alright." Duncan replied. "Let's head inside. We can talk about whatever is going on and then I'm calling your mom."

"Do you have to?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, she must be worried if she doesn't know where you are." Duncan said.

Duncan opened the door and they headed inside. He still had no idea why Dawn was here, but it was obvious she needed someone to talk to and she couldn't talk to her mother. After taking off their coats, they walked into the living room and Duncan was shocked to see Violet sitting on the couch. He didn't realize she was back. It seemed like today was going to be full of twists.

"Violet." Duncan said surprised. "When did you get back?"

"Just now." Violet replied. "I figured it was time to stop hiding. Sorry to surprise you. Who is this?"

"Oh, this is my niece, Dawn." Duncan said. "She ran away, I think."

"I didn't run away." Dawn argued. "I just came to see my uncle."

"We haven't seen each other in years." Duncan replied. "You obviously came here because it's the last place your parents would look."

"No, it's because I needed to talk to you!" Dawn snapped. "I figured you of all people would understand me!"

Before Duncan could respond, Dawn stormed off and ran upstairs. A few moments later, he heard a door slam shut upstairs. He suddenly felt sympathy for people who were raising teenagers.

"You should go talk to her." Violet said. "She's clearly upset about something."

"Honestly, she's the last thing I need right now." Duncan admitted. "We need to talk. I missed you, I'm glad you're back."

"I missed you too." Violet said. "All of you. But our talk can wait. Your niece needs you right now."

"What about you?" Duncan asked.

"I'll go see Arthur first." Violet replied. "I was stalling to go see him."

"He loves you, Vi." Duncan said. "He doesn't blame you for anything. Neither do I."

"Thank you, but I don't think everyone agrees with that." Violet replied. "I'll be back tonight and hopefully the three of us can talk."

Violet gave Duncan a quick hug before heading out the door. Duncan took a deep breath and collected his thoughts. Between Nathan, Violet and Dawn, he felt torn in every direction. He couldn't solve all those problems at once, so he would just have to tackle them one at a time. He took out his phone and sent a text to his sister, letting her know that Dawn was safe. He headed upstairs to talk to his estranged niece, who had apparently locked herself in his room.

"Dawn, open up." Duncan said.

"No, you're just like the rest of the family." Dawn replied. "Nobody cares."

"I do care." Duncan said as he leaned against the door. "I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. I lost someone close to me, my friends are fighting and I think my boyfriend just broke up with me."

After a moment of silence, the door opened and Dawn let him in. "You have a boyfriend?" She asked curiously as they sat down on the bed.

"I do." Duncan replied. "I think."

"I'm sorry." Dawn said. "I know how grandpa and grandma treated you, and how my mom treated you. You were right to run away."

"I didn't run away." Duncan countered. "I grew up and went to college. You're the one who ran away."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Dawn admitted.

"What's going on?" Duncan asked. "You can talk to me."

"I don't really know how to say it." Dawn replied tearfully. "I'm all confused and stuff. It's scary."

"What are you scared about?" Duncan asked. "Dawn, we're family. You can tell me."

"Our family is the problem." Dawn said. "Look at how they treated you. They don't accept you for being gay, so how are they…"

Dawn fell silent and turned away. As he noticed her tears, Duncan realized why she was there. She needed someone to understand what she was going through, someone who had gone through the same thing. Dawn had seen how their family had treated him, so she was scared of getting the same rejection if she told them the truth.

"Dawn, do you like girls?" Duncan asked carefully.

"A girl at school." Dawn replied softly. "I wasn't sure at first, but then she kissed me. I never felt anything like that before."

"I know the feeling." Duncan said with a smile. "Does she feel the same way?"

"I think so." Dawn replied. "I was so happy at first, but I got scared. I'm worried about how mom will react. Just look at how grandpa and grandma reacted."

"Dawn, listen to me." Duncan said as he took her hand. "What happened between me and your grandparents has nothing to do with you. I'm sure your mom loves you."

"Then how come she never supported you?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know." Duncan admitted. "But you're her daughter, it's different."

"You didn't call her, did you?" Dawn asked.

"I… texted her." Duncan replied. "Before you told me. I figured she was worried."

"How could you do that?!" Dawn called out as she jumped up. "I trusted you!"

"She needs to know you're safe." Duncan replied. "And I can help you tell her if that's what you want, but that has to be your decision."

"Do you really think she'll accept me?" Dawn asked.

"I hope so." Duncan replied. "But it's your choice if and when you tell her. I will keep your secret until you're ready to tell it."

Dawn looked at him with tearful eyes and hugged him. As she cried on his shoulder, Duncan remembered how he felt when he went through the same thing. It was scary and confusing and it felt like nobody understood. It was very lonely. He didn't want his niece to ever feel like that.

Suddenly a swirling portal of purple energy opened and Duncan recognized the magic of his sister. A woman in her early thirties stepped out, dressed in a dark red pantsuit. She had shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes. Duncan recognized that furious look of Denise right away.

"Dawn Forbes, what the hell were you thinking?" Denise snapped at her daughter.

Instead of answering her mother, Dawn got up and ran out of the room. Denise sighed and snapped her finger, causing the portal behind her to close. She looked at Duncan with a frown.

"Hi Denise." Duncan said. "It's good to see you."

"Duncan." Denise replied. "I guess we have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

"I guess we do." Duncan said. "Let's go downstairs for some coffee."

Denise nodded and walked out of the room. Duncan rolled his eyes and followed her. Although he wanted to support his niece, he wasn't sure he was ready to get back into his family drama. However, it looked like there was no getting around it anymore.

Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chosen: Epilogue

Part 4

Xxx

After leaving Duncan to take care of his niece, Violet made her way to Magic School to talk to Arthur. As she walked through the grand hall, she felt her anxiety growing. Although she loved Arthur, she was scared to face him after the battle. Her choices to alter the timeline had forced Arthur to kill his own sister to protect them all. She wasn't sure if they could recover from something like that. When she reached his office, she took a moment to calm herself before knocking.

"Come in." Arthur's voice sounded.

Violet opened the door and headed inside. Arthur was sitting behind his desk, going through some papers. When he looked up, he was shocked to see her. He instantly got up and circled his desk. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, which surprised her.

"Violet, thank God." Arthur said. "I've been trying to reach you for weeks."

"I know, I'm sorry." Violet replied as he let go. "I needed time."

"I understand." Arthur said. "I just wanted to be there for you in case you needed me."

"How can you say that?" Violet asked confused. "You were forced to kill Harper because of me. I'm the reason Nick is dead."

"I understand all of that." Arthur replied. "But as I said on the island, I know you did the best you could. You were forced to make an impossible choice."

"But Harper…" Violet started.

"I wish I could have helped her." Arthur said. "I'll always carry that with me, but I realize that she was beyond saving. She was troubled from the start, but Ambrose pushed her over the edge."

"But you must blame me." Violet replied.

"No, I love you, Violet." Arthur said with tears in his eyes. "The only thing that pains me is that you weren't planning on coming back. You were willing to die with Ambrose. Please don't ever scare me like that again."

"I won't." Violet promised.

Arthur hugged Violet and she leaned against him, allowing herself to be comforted for the first time in weeks. She had missed him so much, though she had convinced herself she didn't deserve him. They looked each other in the eyes and Arthur gently kissed her on the lips. It made Violet feel safe and realize there might be hope. If Arthur and Duncan could forgive her, then perhaps Billie could do the same. Maybe she could even learn to forgive herself.

"How are things on Atlantis?" Violet asked as the kiss ended.

"Good, we're working on rebuilding it, slow and steady." Arthur replied. "The wizards will need time and space to adjust to modern times."

"That's good news." Violet said.

"I have even better news." Arthur said. "We found Faiza. She's alright."

"Oh, that's amazing!" Violet called out relieved. "How is she?"

"She's strong, and she remembers everything." Arthur said. "She is helping Emyr keep order."

"I'm so glad they found each other again." Violet said. "I can't wait to see her."

"She and Emyr want to see you as well." Arthur replied. "And not just for a visit."

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"Emyr wants me to move to Atlantis, to help rebuild and to advise him." Arthur explained. "He wants us both to help them learn about the modern world."

"Are you serious?" Violet asked. "That's what you've always wanted."

"I know, and I really want to accept." Arthur admitted. "But only if you come with me. There is a place for you on Atlantis as well."

"That's a lot to process." Violet replied. "I don't even know how to pick up my life again, let alone start a completely new one."

"Perhaps it's the fresh start you need." Arthur said. "That we both need, together."

"But what about my friends? My parents?" Violet asked.

"We can visit them." Arthur said. "I can continue teaching at Magic School, so we can leave and come back whenever we want."

"Can they come visit us?" Violet asked.

"Well, that's a little trickier." Arthur admitted. "Emyr wants to protect his people and give them time, so he doesn't want interference from outside."

"Oh, Arthur, I don't know." Violet said after a moment. "I need to think about this. And I need to talk to my friends first."

"Of course." Arthur said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Take all the time you need. Atlantis isn't going anywhere and neither am I. I'm not giving up on us."

Violet smiled and kissed him. She wondered what she had done to deserve someone so wonderful. She loved Arthur and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, but she first had her own faults to face. She wanted to make amends with her friends and she worried that moving to Atlantis would feel like running away again. She was still a part of the Chosen, and moving away would mean an end to that.

Xxx

At the Chosen house, Duncan sat across from his sister at the dining room table. As they sat in silence, Denise conjured a spoon to stir her coffee, which disappeared the moment she was done. Denise and he always had a rocky relationship. Because Denise had gotten pregnant a young age, she wasn't there for Duncan when he needed her. When he came out to his parents, he hoped that she would at least support him, but she had turned away in order to focus on her own family.

"I hear you helped save the world." Denise finally said. "Thank you. You really surprised all of us when you became part of the Chosen."

"You all thought I would fail?" Duncan asked.

"No, but when you decided to attend a mortal college, I thought you were giving up on magic." Denise said.

"I wasn't trying to get away from magic." Duncan replied.

"No, you were trying to get away from us." Denise concluded. "Look, I get it. We haven't been on good terms."

"That's one way to put it." Duncan said. "You ignored my coming out and made me feel like I didn't matter anymore."

"I… I know." Denise said. "We were all put in a difficult position because of mom and dad."

"You could have supported me!" Duncan snapped.

"Hold on." Denise said. "You're the youngest, so you have no idea what the rest of us went through. Do you think mom and dad were easy on us?"

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked.

"We all had our own issues to deal with, Duncan." Denise replied. "I couldn't go against mom and dad's wishes. How do you think they reacted when I came home, eighteen and pregnant? They supported me financially, but emotionally…"

"I know how judgmental they are." Duncan said. "I felt it more than anyone."

"That's what you think." Denise said. "I endured their judgement every day after Dawn was born. When I married Rodney and he adopted Dawn, I finally got some breathing room. It took years to getting back in their good graces. I couldn't risk losing that again for Dawn's sake."

"Our parents really screwed us up." Duncan concluded.

"They're difficult, yes, but not monsters." Denise replied. "There have been times when I wanted to reach out to you, but it felt like too much time had passed."

"I don't think it's too late." Duncan said. "I built a new life here, but that doesn't mean I don't miss my family."

"I miss you too." Denise admitted. "By the way, mom and dad were furious that you used the mansion as a hideout."

"That figures." Duncan replied. "How are the others?"

"Well, Don has finalized his divorce." Denise said. "Margaret and the girls got to keep the house, while he moved into a sad bachelor pad. He never wanted to marry her in the first place, but mom and dad insisted, as she came from a good family of witches."

"What about Daniel?" Duncan asked.

"He just got out of another expensive rehab resort." Denise replied. "Things are looking well, but with Danny that's always a matter of time."

"I guess we really do all have our own issues." Duncan noted. "I've always resented how none of you supported me, but I guess you had your own stuff to deal with."

"It doesn't excuse everything." Denise said. "But maybe things can get better in the future."

"I'd like that." Duncan replied. "And I'd like to get to know my niece."

"Speaking of which, thanks for calling me." Denise said. "Do you know why she came here?"

"I think she also has her own issues." Duncan replied. "But that's really between you and her."

"I see." Denise said with a knowing smirk. "I think I know why she came here, to you of all people."

"You do?" Duncan asked surprised.

"I'm not mom and dad, Duncan." Denise replied. "I love my daughter and I know her better than she knows herself."

"So what are you going to say to her?" Duncan asked.

"I'll give her the time she needs." Denise replied. "I want her to feel safe and loved. Maybe you can stop by sometime and help her find her place."

"I'd like that." Duncan said.

Denise got up and Duncan followed her example. She walked over and gave him a stiff and somewhat awkward hug. It felt nice to reconnect with his sister. For the longest time, he had given up hope things would ever change. It made him realize that it was never too late, even for him and Nathan. He needed to find him and convince him to come home. When they let go, Duncan saw Dawn standing in the door opening.

"You guys are actually getting along?" Dawn asked surprised.

"You should give your mom a little credit." Duncan replied with a smile.

"I'm glad you're okay." Denise said. "I was worried sick. Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry." Dawn quickly said. "So you guys are really okay?"

"We had a good talk." Denise replied. "No matter what, we'll always be family."

Dawn's eyes widened and Duncan gave her a knowing smile. He felt confident that they would work out their issues and that Dawn would trust her mom when she was ready. He said goodbye and promised to visit soon. Denise waved her hand a portal of purple energy opened in the living room. Once they had stepped through, the portal closed behind them.

Xxx

After leaving the Homeland Security Office, Billie walked home, though with every step she took, her feet felt heavier. She wasn't sure what to say when she saw Violet. Even though she loved her, it was difficult to think about her without thinking about Nick. She wanted her friend back, but first she needed to know the truth, the reason why Nick was the one who had to die. That was the one question that had been tormenting her for weeks.

As Billie walked up to the house, she took a deep breath before heading inside. She found Duncan sitting on the couch, though there was no sign of Violet.

"Hi." Billie said. "Everyone left?"

"Yeah." Duncan replied. "I think they wanted to give us space."

"Where is Violet?" Billie asked as she sat down next to him.

"I had a family emergency, so she went to talk to Arthur first." Duncan replied. "My niece suddenly showed up, so I had to call my sister."

"Really?" Billie asked. "How was it?"

"Strangely good." Duncan replied. "We had a good talk and I think we understand each other a little better now."

"That's good." Billie said relieved. "You don't talk about it much, but I know you miss them. Despite all the things they've said and done."

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Duncan remarked.

"You mean me and Violet?" Billie asked. "Yeah, she's part of our family. The one we created here."

"So does that mean you're ready to forgive her?" Duncan asked.

"I want to." Billie admitted. "But I need the truth. She saw hundreds of different futures, so I need to know why Nick needed to die."

"That's the one thing I can't tell you." A voice sounded.

Billie turned around and saw Violet standing in the door opening. She had no idea how long she had been standing there or how much she had heard. Billie rose from the couch and walked over to her friend. Before they could talk, there was one thing she needed to do. She wrapped her arms around Violet and hugged her. Both young women started to cry in that moment of comfort.

"I missed you." Billie said after a moment.

"I missed you too." Violet replied. "I wasn't sure if you ever wanted to see me again."

"Honestly, I wasn't sure either." Billie admitted. "But we're family and families forgive each other."

"We all need to talk and figure this out together." Duncan added. "So let's do that and see where to go from there."

"We do need to talk." Violet replied. "About a lot of things. But what you just said, about the reason? I can't give you the answers you're looking for."

"Why not?" Billie asked frustrated. "I think we deserve to know."

"It's not going to make things easier, Billie." Violet replied. "Having that kind of knowledge is a burden, nothing more."

"No, I don't accept that." Billie replied angrily. "You chose who lived and who died. I want to know why Nick had to die while Arthur could live."

"What?" Violet asked as tears welled up in her eyes. "Do you truly believe that I chose Arthur over Nick? That I'd place my own happiness over that of my friends?"

"I don't know what to think, Vi!" Billie snapped. "Because you're not telling us anything."

"Maybe it's better to know the truth." Duncan added. "With all the facts on the table, everyone can make up their own minds."

"Please just trust me." Violet pleaded. "You don't want to know."

"What could possibly be worse than this?" Billie asked.

"Violet, I know you think you're protecting us, but we need to know." Duncan said. "Billie lost the man she loved, Nathan lost his brother."

"I know." Violet said. "I saw it, more than you could imagine. But knowing what could have happened is even crueler. I won't put you through that."

"Then how are we ever going to get past this?" Billie asked. "I can't just forget it and move on. Not with you in my life."

"Then maybe I should leave." Violet replied.

"Hold on." Duncan said. "Let's not jump to conclusions. This can't just be the end of the Chosen."

Billie looked at Violet and saw the pain in her eyes. She believed she was doing the right thing, protecting her friends, but that wasn't good enough. Maybe this really was the end of the Chosen, as Billie didn't see a way past this. As the three friends stood in a triangle, a column of orbs suddenly descended between them. Billie could not believe her eyes when she saw who it was. It wasn't possible.

"Damn, you guys are being dramatic." Mikelle remarked with a frown.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chosen: Epilogue

Part 5

Xxx

Blue spirals appeared in an alley in San Francisco and formed into Arthur. He walked out onto the street and found himself staring up at the office of Brewman Investments. After his conversation with Violet, Arthur had gotten a call from Ramsey, asking him to meet here. He spotted his brother waving at him near the entrance and he crossed the street.

"Ramsey what's going on?" Arthur asked. "Why'd you call me here?"

"Honestly, I'm a little nervous about heading in on my own." Ramsey admitted as he scratched his head. "I was hoping you'd come with me."

"Ambrose is dead." Arthur replied. "You have nothing to worry about. You're the only child left he has publicly recognized, meaning everything is yours."

"I know, but it feels weird." Ramsey said.

"Alright, I'll come with you." Arthur said.

Ramsey smiled with some relief and they headed inside. The receptionist recognized Ramsey and came over to offer her sympathies. While nobody knew the truth about his death, Alaric Brewman had been officially declared dead after a tragic yacht accident, courtesy of agent Murphy pulling some strings. The same accident had also killed Bryant and Harper, leaving Ramsey as the last known heir to his fortune.

The receptionist led the brothers up to Ambrose's office and gave them some privacy. Arthur felt strange being in the office, as if he was looking at what his life could have been. As he looked around, Ramsey started going through the desk.

"What are you looking for?" Arthur asked.

"His will and testament." Ramsey replied. "Along with any leads we can find concerning our long-lost siblings."

"How many do you think there are out there?" Arthur asked.

"Who knows?" Ramsey noted. "Just help me look. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to. I still feel like he's watching me or something."

"Are you sure you're okay with what Emyr is asking of you?" Arthur asked.

"It's the least I can do." Ramsey replied. "My virus killed hundreds of magical beings."

"You're not the one who released it." Arthur replied. "And you also created the cure, don't forget that."

"I know." Ramsey said with some hesitation. "Maybe it won't be so bad. I'll be rich at least. I can get a nice penthouse in the city, because I never want to step foot in the mansion again. I'm selling it first chance I get."

"Can't blame you for that." Arthur said. "The only thing we need to retrieve is his collection of books. They can help both Atlantis and Magic School."

"Go ahead." Ramsey replied.

At that moment, the door of the office swung open and an auburn-haired woman in black dress entered. Although he had never met her, Arthur recognized her as his father's assistant, Felicia. Unknown to her, Ambrose had gotten her pregnant to continue his twisted lineage. She had no idea what was coming, or what her child was going to be.

"What are you doing here?" Felicia asked. "This is Mr. Brewman's private office."

"Actually, I do." Ramsey said. "I'm Ramsey, his…"

"I know who you are." Felicia interrupted him. "But you still have no business being here."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked. "Ramsey should be the last remaining heir."

"Actually he's not." Felicia replied.

Arthur was surprised and wondered what she meant. Had she already realized she was pregnant and was trying to claim everything for herself, or was there another heir out there? It would be typical of Ambrose to keep another child hidden just in case his plans failed.

"What are you talking about?" Ramsey asked.

"As his personal assistant, I have access to all of Mr. Brewman's personal files, including his will and testament." Felicia replied. "He appointed another heir."

"Who?" Ramsey asked.

"His firstborn son." Felicia said. "Arthur Cobbs."

"What?" Arthur asked shocked. "That's impossible."

"Do you know him?" Felicia asked.

"I am him." Arthur replied. "But my father and I were anything but close. He wouldn't leave everything to me."

"Perhaps you meant more to him than you thought." Felicia replied. "He was a man of many secrets and rarely showed his sensitive side."

"Sounds like you were close." Arthur noted.

"I was his personal assistant for years." Felicia said. "This yacht accident, it's difficult to believe."

Felicia turned away and Arthur noticed tears in the corner of her eyes, as much as she tried to resist them. It was strange to see someone mourn his father, but Felicia never saw the monster he was. Arthur couldn't believe Ambrose had left everything to him. However, in his final words, he had called him his only worthy heir. He had always assumed it was Ambrose trying to manipulate him, though it seemed he truly did feel that way.

"Sorry about that." Felicia said as she wiped away a tear. "I never get emotional, but I haven't been feeling well the last few days."

"Any nausea?" Ramsey asked.

"Just in the morn…" Felicia replied before falling silent as her eyes widened. She instinctively reached for her stomach. "No, not really."

"It's alright, Felicia." Arthur said. "You have nothing to worry about. I want to leave the company in the hands of my brother, and I hope that you can offer your professional advice."

"I'm just an assistant." Felicia replied.

"You knew our father and the business better than anyone." Arthur said. "If my brother is going to be in charge, I'm hoping you will be his chief of operations."

"Are you serious?" Felicia asked.

"The job is yours if you want it." Arthur said as he extended his hand.

"I accept, of course." Felicia replied as she shook it. "Thank you."

"I'm sure you'll make the company proud." Arthur said. "Could you draw up the paperwork? My brother and I need a moment."

"Right away." Felicia said.

Felicia walked away with a confident smile, though Arthur noticed the concern in her eyes. She had obviously realized she could be pregnant and who the father was. Once the door closed, Arthur turned to his brother.

"Why did you offer her that job?" Ramsey asked.

"She knows." Arthur replied. "I want her on our side. Besides, you don't know anything about leading a company."

"That's true." Ramsey admitted. "So I guess I work for you now."

"Why do you think he left everything to me?" Arthur asked.

"Perhaps he did care in his own sick way." Ramsey reasoned.

"Maybe, but we're going to make sure his wealth and his company will be put to good use." Arthur said determined. "And any child out there will be looked after."

Arthur walked over to the window and looked outside. With Ambrose gone, it was a new beginning for everyone and they would make sure to do things right. They would rebuild Atlantis and create a new safe haven for the wizards, including his half-siblings. He hoped Violet would join him, as together, they could build a bridge between wizards and witches. However, all of that depended on how things were going with her friends.

Xxx

Back at the Chosen house, Billie was stunned by the sudden appearance of Mikelle. Her friend and Whitelighter had died over a year ago, so how could she be here? She had not changed a bit, still looking like a badass with a rebel attitude. Billie wanted to hug her, as she had missed her deeply, though it seemed like the wrong time considering the tense situation they were in.

"How are you here?" Billie asked after getting over the initial shock.

"I'm here as a favor." Mikelle replied. "The Angels of Destiny and the Elders sent me down here to kick your asses."

"It's good to see you, Mikelle." Duncan said. "But what the hell are you talking about?"

"You guys saved the world, but instead of celebrating, you're at each other's throats." Mikelle replied with a frown. "Aren't you supposed to be friends?"

"It's a little more complicated." Billie said.

"No, it's really not." Mikelle remarked.

"Mikelle, I missed you." Violet said. "But you can't swoop in and fix this just like that."

"Actually, that's exactly what I'm doing." Mikelle replied. "But first I need a drink."

Mikelle headed to the kitchen while the others remained behind confused. A moment later, Mikelle returned with a beer in her hand and sat down in one of the longue chairs.

"I miss being alive." Mikelle noted as she took a sip of beer. "Though being dead, I don't have to worry about a hangover."

"You could have brought us a drink." Duncan remarked.

"As much as we love seeing you, we need some more information." Billie said. "Why did the angels and Elders sent you? Is this about saving the Chosen?"

"That's your decision to make." Mikelle replied. "I'm here to give you a choice, but only after I have given you all the information Violet is refusing to share."

"No, Mikelle, you can't!" Violet pleaded. "It will only make things worse."

"That's where you're wrong, Vi." Mikelle said. "The truth hurts, but it will also set you free. You're holding it back because you want to protect our friends from heartache, but you're keeping them from moving on."

"You know the reason?" Billie asked. "Why Nick had to die?"

"I do." Mikelle replied.

"Then tell us." Billie said determined.

"Alright." Mikelle started to say. "The reason Nick…"

"No wait." Violet interrupted as she stepped before Mikelle. "If the truth is going to come out, it's better if I show them. Words aren't going to be enough."

"You can do that?" Duncan asked.

"I think so." Violet replied. "I just need you guys to hold my hands."

"Let's do this." Billie said.

"Billie, are you sure you want to know?" Violet asked.

"Anything is better than not knowing." Billie said.

Violet nodded and extended her hands. Duncan placed his hand in one, while Billie hesitated a moment. Although she wanted to know, she wasn't sure if she was ready to see it. However, she reminded herself that she needed to be strong. She needed to know for her own peace of mind and to save her friendship. She grabbed Violet's hand and was instantly pulled into a premonition.

_On a street in Atlantis, everything trembled as a rock-covered Bryant raised his arm and impaled Nathan straight through his chest with a stone fist. After a flash of light, an enraged Nick charged at Bryant while Duncan pleaded him to stop. He refused to listen and mercilessly stabbed Bryant with an athame. As the wizard fell dead, his powers surged into Nick and his eyes turned cold and empty. The newly turned warlock disappeared in the blink of an eye._

_Another flash of light and a terrified woman was running down a street. Nick appeared behind her and stabbed her in the back. As she fell to the ground, the soulless Nick grinned as he took her powers. More flashes of light revealed a collection of dead bodies, witches and even friends and loved ones. A final flash revealed a tearful Billie casting a spell to finally vanquish the man she had once loved, after years of torment._

When the premonition ended, Billie stumbled back and fell back into the couch. She didn't want to believe anything like that could ever happen, but deep down she knew it was the truth. It was what Violet was protecting her from. The two friends looked at each other with tears in their eyes.

"I don't understand." Duncan said shocked. "What happened? How?"

"No matter what Violet did, one of the twins always died." Mikelle explained. "And while you were there to talk Nathan down, you couldn't calm down Nick. The pain of losing his brother caused him to kill Bryant in cold blood, turning him into a warlock."

"And he would go on to become one of the most powerful and dangerous warlocks in existence." Violet added. "Because he couldn't live without his brother."

"Until I would be forced to vanquish him." Billie concluded. "After he killed several of my loved ones."

"Are you sure?" Duncan asked. "Was there no way to stop it?"

"No. I saw every outcome." Violet admitted. "I tried everything I could."

"I believe you." Billie said as she got up from the couch. "It hurts more than I can say, but I understand."

Billie walked over to Violet and hugged her before breaking down in tears. She had the answers she was looking for, though they came at a great cost. She had to accept that she and Nick were never meant to be. She couldn't save him from his anger and pain. Violet had made the only possible choice and only wanted to shield her from the pain of the truth.

"I'm so sorry." Billie said.

"I'm sorry too." Violet replied. "I wish there was another way."

"I don't know if I can tell Nathan." Duncan said.

"Duncan, listen to me." Violet said as she grabbed his hand. "Nathan is strong. He is able to stand on his own. That's why I made this choice."

"I hope you're right." Duncan replied.

"Now you all know the truth." Mikelle said. "Which brings us to the other reason I'm here."

"You said we had a choice to make." Billie noted.

"Indeed." Mikelle replied. "The Chosen were created as a replacement to the Charmed Ones, but you've grown into your own. Battling the Brotherhood and Ambrose was your destiny, but what comes next is your choice."

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"Unlike the Charmed Ones, the Chosen aren't born." Mikelle explained. "They are chosen for a reason and that destiny can be passed on. You can choose to remain Chosen and fight evil together, or you can choose to relinquish your bond and it shall pass on to three other witches."

"We can give up being the Chosen?" Billie asked surprised.

"Yeah." Mikelle replied. "You all agreed to become the Chosen, so you can stop as well. You all have your own lives and personal destinies ahead of you."

"I'm not sure what to say." Billie said.

"Whatever we decide, it won't end our friendship." Violet said.

"No, but it will change things." Duncan replied.

"We'd be free to make our own choices." Billie said. "Pursue new opportunities."

"Or move somewhere else." Violet added.

"Or reconnect with our past." Duncan concluded.

"But we'd no longer be the Chosen." Billie said. "We'll stay friends, but we will live separate lives."

"Maybe that doesn't have to be a bad thing." Violet reasoned. "It's that part of growing up? Things can't stay the same forever."

"What would happen to our powers?" Duncan asked.

"Your bond as Chosen enhanced and accelerated your power growth." Mikelle explained. "You won't lose them, but they won't continue to grow either. Your collective power shall pass on to new witches somewhere in the world."

"So the Chosen will be reborn." Billie said.

"I'll give you a couple of hours to think about it." Mikelle said. "I'll be back tonight."

Mikelle finished her beer before disappearing through a column of orbs. Billie looked at her friends and realized they had a decision to make, one that would affect all of their lives.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chosen: Epilogue

Part 6

Xxx

After Mikelle had made them an incredible offer, she had retreated and left the Chosen to make their own decision. Billie needed a moment to consider and retreated to her bedroom. On top of the offer, she had finally heard the real reason why Nick was destined to die. It was heartbreaking to think about, as the alternative was that he would become a warlock. At least now he had died as the man she loved and a hero that helped save everyone. Hopefully she would find some comfort in that. She couldn't blame Violet for making that choice anymore. At least they could rekindle their friendship, which was what she wanted all along.

Mikelle's offer had changed everything. They could give up being the Chosen and go their separate ways, while giving other witches the chance to fight for the greater good. Billie was free to accept the offer to join Murphy and the mayor, to fight evil another way. She would have more resources at her disposal as an agent, meaning she could save more lives. Maybe it was the fresh start she needed, but was she ready to say goodbye to her friends?

"I don't know what to do." Billie said quietly as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Billie knew she couldn't make this choice on her own. She needed to talk to her friends. She headed back downstairs and found Duncan sitting on the couch.

"Where is Violet?" Billie asked.

"She needed some air." Duncan replied. "I guess we all needed a moment alone."

"Tell me about it." Billie remarked. "I can't believe it has come to this."

"We all knew it couldn't last forever." Duncan said. "We saved the city and then we saved the entire world. What more can we do?"

"Do you want to stop?" Billie asked.

"I never expected myself to fight evil." Duncan replied. "When I was asked to join the Chosen, it was all new to me. I love how much good we've done, but it also comes with a price."

"I can't imagine myself doing anything else." Billie admitted. "I'm not the type to settle down and get an average job."

"So you want to keep going?" Duncan asked.

Before Billie could tell him about the government job, the door opened and Violet rejoined them in the living room. She sat down across from them in the chair and took a deep breath.

"I have to tell you something." Violet said quickly. "Arthur asked me to move to Atlantis with him."

"What?" Duncan asked. "Is that even possible?"

"It is." Violet replied. "Emyr asked Arthur to move there as an advisor. They want us both to help rebuild and teach the wizards about the modern world."

"What about school and your parents?" Billie asked.

"We can travel back and forth whenever we want." Violet said. "But the wizards want to remain secluded, so nobody can really visit."

"Do you want to move there?" Billie asked.

"I think I do." Violet admitted. "I love you guys and being part of the Chosen, but I also love Arthur and I want to build a life with him. And I think I need…"

"A fresh start." Billie concluded.

"Yeah, exactly." Violet said. "But I feel bad about it, like I'm being selfish."

"Don't." Duncan replied. "I think we both know how you feel. As I was just telling Billie, I never expected to be a part of the Chosen forever. In the end, I do want a normal life. I thought I was going to a mortal college to get away from my family, but I now realize that was also part of it."

"So you both made up your minds." Billie noted with a sad smile.

"I guess we did." Violet replied.

"What do you want, Billie?" Duncan asked.

"Well, I want to keep fighting evil and make the world a better place." Billie said. "And since we're all being honest, I got an offer from agent Murphy to join a new department dealing with magic."

"Are you serious?" Duncan asked. "The government has a special department for magic?"

"It's just being started." Billie replied. "But I think I can do a lot of good there."

"I think so too." Violet said. "Just be careful."

"Always." Billie replied and she took her hand. "So this really is the end of the Chosen."

"No, not an end." Duncan said as he placed his hand on theirs. "A new beginning. Chosen or not, we're still going to be friends."

"More than friends." Violet added. "Family."

"I love you guys." Billie replied. "Let's just do an awkward group hug and get this over with."

The others smiled and got up to form a group hug. Billie felt a tear running down her cheek, but she wasn't sure it was of sadness or happiness. Probably a bit of both. A column of orbs appeared and formed into Mikelle. She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, though Billie simply grabbed her arm and pulled the reluctant Whitelighter into the hug.

"Alright enough." Mikelle called out as she freed herself. "I guess you made your choice."

"We did." Billie replied.

"So what happens now?" Duncan asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Mikelle replied. "I was the one who created the bond between you with an ancient spell."

"You made us cut our hands with a blessed athame and recited a spell to create a blood bond and a collective power." Violet recalled.

"Exactly." Mikelle said. "We need to do the same thing to set that power free, so it can find three new witches to become the Chosen."

"Why can't it ever be easy?" Duncan remarked as he conjured an athame and handed it to Mikelle.

"It's more fun this way." Mikelle replied.

Mikelle blessed the athame in Whitelighter language and it was bathed in blue light. The three witches each took the athame and made a small cut in their hand. Billie hesitated, but she knew her friends would remain a part of her life no matter what. After making the cut, she joined hands with Duncan and Violet and Mikelle placed her hand over theirs. As she chanted in an ancient language, a blue light surrounded them and the entire house trembled. Three orbs of light rose from each of their bodies and floated in the air. When Mikelle stopped chanting, the orbs swirled around them before disappearing through the fireplace.

"It's done." Mikelle said.

"I don't feel any different." Duncan noted.

"Your powers haven't changed." Mikelle replied. "And neither has your friendship."

"What happens to you?" Violet asked.

"My task is done, so I must return to the afterlife." Mikelle said. "It was good to see you one last time, though."

"Thanks for helping to bring us together." Billie said.

"Look, I don't do emotional goodbyes and you already forced one hug out me." Mikelle replied. "So let's just leave it at that, okay?"

Mikelle smiled faintly before disappearing through a column of orbs one last time. Despite not feeling any different, Billie knew that things had definitely changed. She was strangely okay with that, which indicated it was the right choice to make. Tomorrow would be a new day for all of them, so she wanted to enjoy one last night together.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm really craving pizza and movie night." Billie said.

Xxx

The following morning, Duncan left the house early to find Nathan. He owed it to himself to give it once last try and Nathan needed to know the truth about his brother. After a little while of searching, he found Nathan sitting on the edge of a fountain on campus. He sat down next to him and remained silent for a while, unsure of how to start.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Nathan started after a moment.

"Don't be." Duncan replied. "You're allowed to grief."

"Still, it was a crappy move to teleport away like that." Nathan said. "But I don't know what to do or think anymore. I'm not sure how to go on without Nick."

"You can." Duncan replied. "You're strong and more independent than you realize. That's why you survived the battle."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know how to tell you." Duncan replied. "Maybe it's better if you read my mind and see for yourself. It will be painful, but you deserve to know."

Duncan turned to Nathan and extended his hands. Nathan nervously placed his hands over his, scared of what he might learn. Duncan felt him entering his mind and seeing all that occurred yesterday, including the vision Violet had shared. Once it was done, Nathan pulled away with a heartbroken look. Duncan hugged him tightly and waited until he was ready to talk.

"Was it real?" Nathan asked in tears.

"Yes, although I wish it wasn't." Duncan replied. "This is the reason why Nick was meant to die and you were meant to live. You think you can't do this, but you're stronger than him. You can be your own person."

"How can you be sure?" Nathan asked.

"Because I know you." Duncan replied. "Maybe better than you know yourself. You told me that you needed to find out who you were on your own. I think you should."

"Wait, are you breaking up with me this time?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"Yeah, I guess so." Duncan admitted. "But only because I know that this isn't over. I hope that once you find yourself, we'll find our way back to each other."

"What are you going to do?" Nathan asked. "You're not Chosen anymore."

"I'm going to finish college." Duncan replied. "And I'm going to try and reconnect with my family, starting with my sister and niece."

"Maybe I should start there as well." Nathan reasoned. "I can try to find my mother's family, learn more about where I came from."

"That sounds like a good start." Duncan said.

"And maybe we'll find each other again." Nathan replied with a smile.

"I'm sure we will." Duncan said.

Duncan gave Nathan a hug goodbye that turned into a passionate last kiss. Once it ended, Nathan stood up and used a potion to teleport away. Saying goodbye was difficult, but Duncan was sure that it wasn't over between them. They both needed to reconcile with their past before they could start their own lives. If they were destined to end up together, it was only a matter of time before their paths would cross again.

Duncan got up and started walking back home. As he past the entrance, he spotted Hope talking to one of the college professors. He walked over and waited for them to finish their conversation. As the professor walked away, Hope turned to face him.

"Duncan, hi." Hope said excited. "It's official, I'm back in college."

"That's great." Duncan replied. "Good for you."

"Yeah, it's time to pick up where I left off." Hope said. "The only thing I have to worry about is finding a new place to live, as I can't afford tuition and rent."

"Well, I have a spare room available now that Violet is moving out." Duncan replied. "And I'm not sure how much Billie is going to be around, so I'd love the company."

"That would be great!" Hope said happily as she gave him a hug. "But I feel like I missed something."

"I'll fill you in on the way." Duncan replied.

As Duncan and Hope headed home, he informed her about what was in store for their friends. Retelling everything made Duncan realize how much he would miss his friends, but he was happy for them as well. As one part of their lives ended, new paths were opening up for all of them. The future was full of new opportunities, including new roommates.

Xxx

On the shores of Atlantis, Violet stared into the distance and felt two arms wrap around her. She turned and looked Arthur in the eyes before kissing him. She had already told him that she wanted to move there with him, to start their lives together.

"I'm so happy you're here." Arthur said. "That we can do this together."

"Me too." Violet replied. "I'll miss my friends a lot, but this feels right. We can make this place beautiful again."

"I can't imagine doing so without you." Arthur admitted.

The two kissed again and returned to the city. As a newly appointed advisor to the king, Arthur was warmly welcomed by the people of Atlantis. They were still a hesitant toward Violet, but she was sure they would warm up to her soon. As they reached the square in front of the grand tower, the couple was greeted by prince Emyr and Faiza. Relieved about seeing her friend alive and well, Violet hugged Faiza warmly.

"It is good to see you, Violet." Faiza said.

"Yes, we are both glad that you accepted the offer." Emyr added. "We hope Atlantis will feel like home soon."

"We have a lot of work to do, but I'm sure it will." Arthur said.

"The rest of the magical community remains weary of our presence." Emyr replied. "It is no surprise after what Ambrosius did."

"Don't worry, they will understand that you're nothing like him." Violet said. "We will make them see that Atlantis is not a threat."

"I have a meeting with the Elders tomorrow to explain our intentions." Arthur added. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Very good." Emyr replied. "We want to make this strange modern world our home. We won't leave this world. I can't put my people through that again."

"Again?" Arthur asked confused. "What do you mean? Are you saying that wizards aren't originally from this world?"

"You still have much to learn about our people." Faiza noted with a smile.

"We shall gladly tell you our history, but first we must focus on the present." Emyr added. "We have our city to rebuild."

Emyr placed his hand around Arthur's shoulder and guided him to the tower. Faiza offered her hand to Violet and together they followed them. Violet wondered about the wizards and their history. It was strange to think they were from another world, but it also made sense in a way. Their magic was so different and their ancient cities so advanced.

"Are you alright?" Faiza asked.

"I am." Violet replied with a smile. "We've been through enough battles, so it's time for peace. I want to make this city feel like home."

"You are most welcome, my friend." Faiza said.

Violet smiled as they continued their way to the tower. As she touched a stone pillar, Violet was pulled into a premonition. _She saw a fully restored and beautiful Atlantis. She saw herself and Arthur standing on a balcony overlooking the city. As Arthur kissed her on the cheek, Violet placed a hand on her pregnant belly and felt a kick. New life was coming to Atlantis._

Violet gasped as the premonition ended and reached for her stomach. Although she had sensed the premonition was years in the future, she was happy at the thought of starting a family with Arthur.

Xxx

Billie felt tears welling up as she placed flowers on her parents' graves. For some reason, she had felt the urge to tell them about everything happening in her life. She was sentimental about the changes happening in her life, which made her miss her family even more. Looking back, she thought about everything she had been through and how it had made her stronger. Meeting the Charmed Ones, finding Christy, losing her parents, fighting the Ultimate Battle. Those had only been the first steps of her journey. Over the following years, she had gained new friends and found her purpose. She had known and lost love. She had saved the city from darkness and the world from a deadly virus and crazed wizard. For most people, that would have been more than they could handle.

"And yet, I'm still looking for a new adventure." Billie said to her parents. "I want to keep doing good in the world."

Billie rose to her feet and wiped away her tears. "I hope you're proud of me." She continued. "I'm sure you are. I'll try to stop by more often."

Billie placed a lingering hand on the gravestone before walking away. She left the cemetery and found agent Murphy waiting for her besides a black SUV. He took off his sunglasses and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I thought you could use a ride." Murphy said. "I'm glad you called."

"I want to join." Billie replied. "I want to become an agent."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Murphy said. "Get in and we'll go make it happen."

Billie got in the passenger seat and Murphy drove off. A little while later, they arrived back at the temporary office of the Magical Investigation and Defense program. They headed up in the elevator and entered the office of Amanda Freeman. The former mayor got up from her chair.

"I'm glad you accepted our offer." Amanda said as she offered her hand.

"Thanks." Billie replied as she shook her hand. "I still have a lot of questions, though."

"That's understandable." Amanda said. "I'll answer every question you have as best I can. We're going to be a team after all."

"Before we get into the details, I have something you might find interesting." Murphy said.

Murphy grabbed a couple of files from the desk and handed them to Billie. Curious, Billie spread the files out over to the conference table. There were three cases, each describing a magical situation that required further investigation. There was one about a possible dragon sighting, one about a seemingly magical hammer and one about strange events happening in New Orleans. Billie picked up the last file and a picture fell out. It was a picture of a mysterious figure holding what happened to be an ornate bottle.

"Oh my God." Billie called out.

"What is it?" Murphy asked.

"This bottle." Billie said as he held up the picture. "I know it. This has to be my first case."

"Alright." Amanda said. "Sit down and we'll get started."

Billie nodded and sat down in a chair while she clutched the picture in her hand. As Amanda and Murphy started to explain her role in the program, Billie kept gazing down to the picture. She had recognized the bottle the moment she saw it. It was the genie bottle that Jake was trapped in. She was determined to find a way to save him. Saying goodbye to the Chosen was painful, but this proved she was on the right path. Her journey was far from over.

Xxx

The End


End file.
